


Missing Pieces

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel reflects on himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Prompt: Being Whole

All it takes is to find Rodimus. In a pinch, Springer or Arcee will do. He doesn’t find it in Kup, but that is more because Kup has so many pieces missing too.

When Daniel feels his missing pieces pushing in on his existence, cutting him off from a wish to live, he has to have Rodimus. Only then, in the care and company of the mech that has guarded him his whole life does he know he’s not broken.

His missing pieces are metal, pulsing with life, and touching him with energy tendrils. With Rodimus, Daniel knows he’s whole.


End file.
